a dream had chris had on sunday night
by hayato09
Summary: it's a story when chris dream with the teen titans, especially with raven.....


TEEN TITANS  
"A DREAM CHRIS HAD ON SUNDAY NIGHT"

PROLOGUE:

FADE IN

EXTERIOR – TITAN'S TOWER – NIGHT

The tower is dark. Waves lap the shore of the Tower's island. A shadowy, indistinct form appears among the waves and drifts towards the shore.

INTERIOR – TITAN'S TOWER – CONTROL CENTER

The room is dark. Most screens are blank, although some indicate that the tower security system is online and active.

Suddenly a screen lights up with an overhead contour map of the island. A blip appears along the shoreline.

The rest of the screens in the room instantly light up. An alarm blares, and red lights flash as the main screen reads "INTRUDER ALERT"

INTERIOR – ROBIN'S ROOM

The Boy Wonder starts suddenly awake and throws the covers off, reaching for his staff on the bedside table

INTERIOR – STARFIRE'S ROOM

Starfire is floating a couple of feet above her bead, curled up asleep with a happy, peaceful expression. The alarm and lights blare and she wakes up with a start, dropping awkwardly down onto the bed. She glances at a computer screen that reads "INTRUDER ALERT"

INTERIOR – CYBORG'S ROOM

Cyborg is reclining in his recharge station. When the alarm sounds his eyes open and the blue parts of his cybernetics glow to life

INTERIOR – BEAST BOY'S ROOM

Beast Boy is a basset hound curled on the rug. The alarm sounds, and he pops back into his human form and looks around, groggy and confused

INTERIOR – RAVEN'S ROOM

Raven sits cross-legged in the middle of a circle of candles

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Azerath… Metrion… Zinthos…

The alarm suddenly blares, startling Raven. A wave of black energy reflexively lashes out from her, knocking over the candles and catching a wall tapestry on fire. Her eyes are glowing with fury. Suddenly she shakes her head and her eyes clear, and she looks in horror at what she's done. She reaches out a hand and smothers the flames with a shield of black energy, then fearfully looks at her own hands. She suddenly realizes that the alarm is blaring and looks up to a computer screen, which shows the overhead view of the island with the blip along the shoreline.

CLOSEUP OF THE COMPUTER SCREEN

The blip doesn't appear to be moving

MATCH DISSOLVE TO:

EXTERIOR – TITAN'S TOWER – NIGHT

An overhead view of the Tower Island that matches the topographical computer readout. There is something on the shore, but it is much too dark to make out any details. It is moving slowly and rhythmically, as if breathing.

ANGLE ON THE TOWER

As the front door bursts open and Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy in tiger form come rushing out of it.

ANGLE ON THE SHORE

The shadowy form can just be seen behind some rocks on the shore. Robin, Cyborg, and tiger-BB skid to a halt some distance from it. Starfire comes swooping down from above and joins them.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
(extends staff and holds it at the ready)  
Whoever you are, show yourself!

The form behind the rock doesn't advance or say anything, just continues breathing. We can HEAR now it's shallow, ragged breath.

Raven floats down and joins the team. Robin motions for everyone to move in. They all cautiously approach on foot in a closing semi-circle, except for Starfire, who hovers above with glowing hands and eyes.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
This is your last warning.

No response.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Titans, on my signal—

Suddenly the form on the shore bursts upright and stumbles forward. It's a young man with long dark hair. He is shirtless and shoeless, and his pants are torn to shreds. Three horrible claw marks go from his left shoulder, down his chest, and his right arm hangs uselessly at his side. He lurches forward towards Raven, who reflexively takes a step back. The injured man falls forward and reaches his good left arm out towards Raven.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) MAN  
H… Help…

The man passes out.

CLOSEUP ON RAVEN

Who holds her hand over her heart with a look of fear tinged with curiosity and… something else…

CUT TO:

TEEN TITANS INTRODUCTION.

ACT I:

FADE IN

INTERIOR – TITAN'S TOWER MEDICAL ROOM – DAWN

The Injured Man is unconscious in a bed, hooked up to many medical devices. The Titans stand around him.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) STARFIRE  
Ooh… I do hope our injured intruder will recover soon. I am very curious about many aspects of his intrusion.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) BEAST BOY  
Yeah, like who is he?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
And why did he wash up on our island?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
And what caused his injuries?

Robin is at a computer terminal.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
I can answer Beast Boy's question. I ran a DNA check. His name is Christopher Grant Harris. He lives in the city. Straight-A student, no criminal record, not so much as a speeding ticket.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) STARFIRE  
(smiles)  
Welcome, Christopher Grant Harris. I hope your intrusion is a pleasant one.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(annoyed)  
He can't hear you. He's unconscious.

Cyborg looks over some medical readouts.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
And no wonder. The guy's been seriously beat up.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
I think Raven's question is the most important here. What did cause his injuries? B.B., what about those claw marks?

BEAST BOY holds up his fingers and watches as they transform into various animal claws.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) BEAST BOY  
They weren't caused by any animal I know of. And, dude, I'm Beast Boy.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Then we need him to talk. If the thing that caused his injuries is still running loose out there, we have to find it and stop it.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
(looking over readouts)  
Multiple lacerations, broken right arm, head trauma. Robin, I'm not sure that he's even gonna be able to wake up from this.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Raven, what about your healing powers?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(reluctantly)  
I might be able to heal his wounds, maybe mend his arm, but…

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
(quietly)  
You went into my mind once. Do you think…

Raven takes several steps back and huddles under her cloak.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
I… I can't. It's too much.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Please, Raven. You know I wouldn't ask if we had any other way. But we have to stop this thing before it hurts someone else. Please.

Raven looks around her. The rest of the Titans are looking at her expectantly.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(sighs)  
I'll try.

Robin puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
That's all any of us can do.

INTERIOR – TITAN'S TOWER REC ROOM – THAT EVENING

Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing GameStation on the couch. Robin sits at a nearby table looking over Chris's medical readouts. Starfire approaches him with a plate piled high with some steaming glop.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) STARFIRE  
Robin, you have been worrying yourself over this Christopher Grant Harris's wounds now for an entire day. Perhaps if you partake of some of my dessert it will ease your mind?

Starfire holds the plate under Robin's nose.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Uh… no thanks, Star.  
(pushes plate away)  
I just don't want this…  
(gestures to photos of Chris's injuries)  
…to happen to anyone else.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
Chill, Robin. There's nothing any of us can do unless Raven can get inside his head.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) BEAST BOY  
Yeah, or until the guy wakes up.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
(stretches)  
I know. It's just that Raven's been with him all day.

Robin looks at the door.

DISSOLVE TO:

INTERIOR – THE MEDICAL ROOM  
Raven sits next to Chris's bed with a glowing hand on his chest. The huge gashes in his chest have shrunk now to pale scars. She has another glowing hand on the side of Chris's face. Her eyes are closed in concentration.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
(v.o.)  
I'm a little worried about her.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Azerath… Metrion… Zinthos…

FLASH CUT TO:

INTERIOR – RAVEN'S MIND

Everything is completely black. Raven stands small and alone in the blackness.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(timidly)  
Hello? Christopher Grant Harris?  
(to herself)  
Ugh, that sounds so lame, using his full name.

She hears some whimpering.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(timidly)  
Chris?

She walks around, looking about her. Suddenly she sees the form of Chris as he was when they found him, shirtless and bloodied, huddled with his arms around his knees, rocking slowly back and forth.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Chris?

Chris looks up and stumbles blindly backwards.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
Who are you? Where am I?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
I'm a friend. I'm here to help you.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(looking around wildly)  
Where am I? What's going on?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
You were attacked—

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
Attacked? Attacked?  
(holds his head)  
I can't…

He looks up at Raven. Tears start streaming down his face. He reaches for her.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
H… Help…

MATCH CUT TO:

The footage from Prologue where Chris reached out towards Raven in exactly the same way.

BACK TO SCENE

Raven is uncomfortable with Chris's emotions. She wraps her cloak around her.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(stiffly)  
We need to know what attacked you.

Chris takes a step towards her.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
Please… I'm scared…

Suddenly the blackness behind Raven is replaced for just a split second with a vision of a demonic-looking red creature that screams in horrifying anger. Just as suddenly there is nothing but blackness again.

Raven is startled and turns around, her eyes glowing and her hands crackling with black energy. She looks quickly around but sees nothing.

Suddenly one of Chris's hands closes around Raven's arm from behind. She gasps and whirls back around, a glowing fist poised to strike.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
Please…

Raven sees the look of abject terror in Chris's face and her eyes and hands flicker back to normal. She is stunned immobile as Chris pulls himself towards her and buries his head in her shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(continued)  
...don't let it come back…

As the sobbing continues, Raven is at a loss for what to do. For several seconds she simply does nothing as her face expresses fear and uncertainty.

Then Chris's right hand works its way up and rests tremblingly on Raven's left cheek, accidentally brushing back Raven's hood in the process. Raven is startled at first, but then places her own hand on top of his. She blushes.

Raven closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and gently wraps her arms around him. They slowly sink down to their knees together as the camera trucks back… and back… until they are just a speck in the blackness and then they are gone, and all we can hear are Chris's sobs.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXTREME CLOSEUP OF RAVEN'S FACE

A single tear works its way out of one of her eyes and traces down her cheek.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
(v.o.)  
Raven?

Raven's eyes pop open and look around.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR – MEDICAL ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Raven is sitting on Chris's bed. She cradles the unconscious young man in her lap.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Wha..?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
It's morning.

Raven notices the rather compromising position she is in with an unconscious man. She blushes and disentangles herself.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Have you learned anything?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(shakes her head)  
Just… fear. And pain.  
(distantly)  
So much…

She slides off the bed and takes a step forward but stumbles. Robin steadies her.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
You've been at this for twenty-four hours, Raven. You need to rest. Or you need to eat something.

Raven glances back at the unconscious Chris, whose face now is twitching with a consternated look.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
No. I'm fine.

Robin looks doubtful.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
I saw… something. But it was too quick to make out. I think it was what attacked him. I need… I need to go back to him.  
(distantly)  
He needs me…

Robin takes a step back and looks at Raven. She looks exhausted.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Are you sure you can handle it?

Raven places a hand on Chris's cheek. Chris stops twitching and a look of peace comes over him.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
I can try.

DISSOLVE TO:

INTERIOR – RAVEN'S MIND - SOMETIME LATER

Raven again is alone in the blackness. She pulls her hood back and calls out.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Chris? Chris?

Chris steps out of the darkness near her.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
You're back!

He bounds towards her and embraces her tightly. Raven blushes at first, but then lets a small smile form on her face as she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around him in return.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
I'm sorry I had to leave. But I'm back now.

She languishes in the embrace a moment longer and then clears her throat.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Chris, I need to know—

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
What happened to me? What is this place?

Raven steps back looks up into Chris's eyes.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
You were attacked by something. We found you unconscious. I brought you inside my mind so you could tell us what hurt you.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(confused)  
Your mind? How did you… who are you?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
My name is Raven. I'm a Teen Titan.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
A Teen Titan!? Wow!  
(confused again)  
I was attacked?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(nods)  
You washed up on our island. You were injured. I'm working at healing your body, but we need to know what attacked you so that we can stop it from hurting anybody else.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(holds head)  
I… I can't…

Suddenly the blackness around them flashes and the image of the monstrous red form appears before them and roars for a the briefest of moments before being replaced by the blackness.

Chris buries his face in Raven's shoulder.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(screaming)  
No! Keep it AWAY!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(comforting)  
It's gone. It's all right. It can't hurt us here. It's not real; just a memory. But we need you to remember. I need you to remember.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(trembling)  
I can't.

Raven holds Chris away an arm's distance and looks into his eyes.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Yes. You can. I'll help you.

Chris reaches out and places his right hand on her left cheek.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
You'll be here?

Raven places her hand on his cheek.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
I… I won't leave you. I promise.

DISSOLVE TO:

INTERIOR – TITAN'S TOWER REC ROOM – DAY

Robin is nervously pacing the floor, while Starfire plays Beast Boy at some GameStation game as Cyborg cheers her on.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
Yeah! Show that little green guy who's the boss!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) STARFIRE  
(happily pressing buttons)  
Yes, Beast Boy! You are now my employee!

The door to the rec room opens and in steps none other than Aqualad.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) AQUALAD  
Knock knock!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) TITANS  
(together)  
Aqualad!

They all rush up to him.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) BEAST BOY  
Dude! How's it hanging?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
My man!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) STARFIRE  
What brings you to our western version of Teen Titans?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) AQUALAD  
I was in the neighborhood; thought I'd stop by.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
How goes Titans East?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) AQUALAD  
Same old, same old. Saving the city from dastardly villains. You know.

The Titans all nod in agreement.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) AQUALAD  
(looks around)  
Where's Raven?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Taking care of our patient.

Aqualad gets a confused look on his face and we

DISSOLVE TO

INTERIOR – REC ROOM – MOMENTS LATER

Aqualad is looking over a photo of the gashes on Chris's chest.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) AQUALAD  
Nope. Nothing underwater that I know of makes a mark like that.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) BEAST BOY  
See? I told you!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
(shoving beast boy out of the way)  
Got us stumped, too.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) AQUALAD  
Sorry I can't be more help, but—

Just then the alarm starts blaring and red lights flashing.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) BEAST BOY  
What is it? Somebody else wash up on shore?

Robin rushes to a computer terminal

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
No. Dr. Light has broken into the museum. Time to save our city from a dastardly villain.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) STARFIRE  
Shall I retrieve Raven?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
No. She shouldn't be disturbed right now.  
(looks at Aqualad)  
But that leaves us short one Titan.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
(puts a hand on Aqualad's shoulder)  
Looks like you can be some help after all.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) STARFIRE  
Hooray!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) BEAST BOY  
Dude!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Titans! Go!

They all (including Aqualad) rush for the door.

DISSOLVE TO:

INTERIOR – RAVEN'S MIND

Raven and Chris stand facing each other in the blackness.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Are you ready?

Chris takes her hand and smiles as their fingers entwine.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
If you're with me.

Raven finds herself blushing again.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
I am.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
Then let's do this.

They turn and take a step forward into the blackness.

ACT III

FADE IN

INTERIOR – THE MUSEUM – DAY

The Titans are in the middle of a big ol' fight with Dr. Light. We only watch this for a few moments before we

CUT TO:

INTERIOR – RAVEN'S MIND

Raven and Chris, hand-in-hand, step out of the blackness and into a bright light. It slowly resolves itself into a typical teenage bedroom, but distorted and disjointed due to memory. MEMORY CHRIS is sitting at the desk in the room scribbling something on some papers. Textbooks are scattered around, and it is evident that Memory Chris is studying.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Where are we?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
My bedroom. I was doing homework.

They walk forward through the memory bedroom and pass a bookshelf. Raven happens to glance at it.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Nice collection.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(smiles)  
Thanks. I—

A woman's voice calls into the room

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) MEMORY MOM  
(v.o.)  
Chris, have you taken out the trash yet?

Memory Chris glances at his watch.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) MEMORY CHRIS  
(calling back)  
I was just going to just now.

Memory Chris gets up and the scene around Raven and Chris dissolves, only to coalesce into the scene of

EXTERIOR – MEMORY ALLEY – NIGHT

Still distorted some by memory, but clearly the alley outside of Chris's house. Memory Chris comes trundling outside with two bags of trash. He flips open the garbage can's lid and dumps the bags inside. He reaches for the lid to close the can when suddenly there is a horrifying, angry scream. The scene begins to waver

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(shuts his eyes)  
NO! I can't…

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(puts an arm around him)  
I'm here. It's okay.

Chris pulls Raven closer and holds her as he opens his eyes.

The memory alley takes shape again, but darker and more distorted than before. Memory Chris looks up, and from above there dives a hideous, red, demon-like but strangely featureless creature with bat-like wings. As Memory Chris shouts out in fear, the creature swoops up and snatches him off the ground, knocking over the garbage can. The creature speeds off into the night sky.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
My god… then what happened?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(holds his head)  
Then… I'm having trouble remembering…

The scene around them begins wavering, only occasionally coalescing into a brief, terrifying moment: Memory Chris and the creature in flight; The creature throwing Memory Chris to the ground in an empty warehouse by the docks; The creature beating the tar out of Chris.

Finally the scene resolves itself clearly to

EXTERIOR – MEMORY DOCKS WAREHOUSE – NIGHT – CONTINUOUS

A wooden door on the outside of the warehouse is shattered as Memory Chris's body is thrown through it from within.

Memory Chris bounces like a rag doll several yards down the foggy docks. Behind him the form of the creature is vaguely seen emerging from the warehouse and stalking towards Memory Chris.

Memory Chris weakly stretches out his good left arm and pulls himself slowly forward… slowly… towards the edge of the dock, until just as the creature reaches out to grab him, Memory Chris goes tumbling over the edge of the dock and quietly slips into the turgid, dark waters below.

The creature stands at the edge of the docks. Its horrifying and unnatural claws clench as it screams in frustration.

The scene wavers and disappears, and Raven and Chris find themselves back in the blackness of

INTERIOR – RAVEN'S MIND – CONTINUOUS

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
And the current carried you out to Titans' Tower.

Raven glances over at Chris, and sees that he is sobbing silently. She gently pulls his head down to her chest and holds him.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
It's okay. It's over now.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR – THE MEDICAL ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Raven is on the bed, holding Chris exactly like she was in her mind. His eyes flutter and then open. He raises his head and looks around.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
What…?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(gleefully)  
You're awake!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
Yeah… yeah, I guess I am.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Now I can give a description of that monster to the other Titans. Shouldn't be too much trouble to track down something that looked like that.  
(glances at Chris)  
What do you… what do you remember?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
I remember… everything. That thing grabbing me. Hurting me… the pain…

Chris holds his head and shuts his eyes tightly, as if trying to squeeze away the memories. Then he opens them and sees Raven's look of concern.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(cont.)  
And I remember you. You were there with me. Raven.

He reaches out his good left hand and touches her cheek.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(cont.)  
You promised you wouldn't leave me. And you didn't. You stayed with me.

He slowly brings his face close to hers.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
Thank you…

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Chris…

Raven closes her eyes as their lips approach for a kiss.

CUT TO:

EXTERIOR – TITAN'S TOWER – CONTINUOUS

The tower is in the background. In the foreground suddenly appears a familiar red hand with horrifying and unnatural claws. They clench just like in the memory and we quickly

CUT TO:

INTERIOR – MEDICAL ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Where Chris and Raven are just millimeters away from a kiss, when suddenly an unnatural scream of rage is heard.

Chris jerks away and sits bolt upright.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
No… NO!

He looks at Raven in absolute terror.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(cont.)  
It's here.

ACT III

FADE IN

INTERIOR - MEDICAL ROOM - EVENING

A terrified Chris sits on the bed with Raven. A blood curdling scream of rage is heard from outside the tower. Raven gets up and rushes to the window to look out.

CRASH! In a blur, a clawed arm smashes through the window and swipes at Raven, tearing strips off of her costume. She jerks backwards enough so that it doesn't get any skin, but her heel catches in the floor and she falls to a sitting position. A bolt of dark energy reflexively shoots out from her and knocks a nearby piece of medical monitoring equipment over so that it falls across one of her legs. She cries out in pain.

The red monster pulls itself in through the shattered window and we see it clearly for the first time.

It is a robot. A red, demonic-looking robot about nine feet tall, with metal bat-like wings. Its head turns and stares directly at Chris.

Raven glances quickly at Chris and sees that he is frozen, immobile with fear. She looks around her and sees the broken glass from the window. She reaches out a black glowing hand and the shards are enveloped with her dark energy. They hover off the ground a few inches and then fly lightning fast towards the robot. It raises a hand to shield its face and the shards embed themselves harmlessly in its arm.

It begins to advance across the room towards them.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
No you don't! Azerath, Metrion--

Suddenly all around Raven flash the images from Chris's memory of the demonic creature beating and slashing him. Raven's voice catches in her throat and a terrified look comes over her face. She is immobilized with terror.

The robot advances across the room and walks right past her, towards the cowering Chris.

Raven glances at Chris and her eyes become suddenly dark.

INTERIOR - TITAN'S TOWER HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

We hold on the corridor for just a moment, and then a section of one of the walls is blown inward by a blast of dark energy, and Raven comes limping out through the opening, towing Chris by his arm.

The robot bursts through the opening behind them, sending rubble flying.

It looks both ways down the corridor.

THE ROBOT'S POV

The corridor is empty in both directions.

BACK TO SCENE - LOOKING DOWN THE HALLWAY

At the robot as it looks around. We pan over a little bit and see Chris and Raven slip into a doorway that slides silently shut behind them.

INTERIOR - CLOSET - CONTINUOUS

Chris and Raven huddle in the dark closet, breathing hard.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(looks at hands)  
What happened to me back there? I froze. I was...

CLOSEUP ON RAVEN

The flashes of horrifying memories of being beaten by the red demon creature appear all around her.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(cont.)  
I was terrified. Of it.  
(to Chris)  
When I brought you into my mind I must have taken something, the fear you experienced when you were captured by that thing. I... I'm _scared_.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(trembling)  
Me too.  
(takes her hand)  
But you promised you wouldn't leave me once. Now I promise I won't leave you. Okay?

Raven looks into his eyes and sees the abject terror in them, but also something else, a certain confidence. She smiles.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Okay. Where are the other Titans?  
(reaches for her belt)  
My communicator!

JUMP CUT TO:

INTERIOR - THE MEDICAL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

The evening wind blows in through the shattered window, and disturbs some shreds of Raven's costume, revealing her communicator lying on the floor.

INTERIOR - THE CLOSET - CONTINUOUS

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
We have to get help. I can't control my powers if I can't control my emotions, and I can't control my emotions with your terror stuck in my head.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
Sorry 'bout that.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Later. We have to get to--

The robot's clawed arm bursts through the wall behind them.

EXTERIOR - THE CLOSET - CONTINUOUS

The door slides open and Chris and Raven run out, screaming for their lives. The robot bursts through the opening moments later.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - THE MUSEM - CONTINUOUS

The Titans with Aqualad are pinned down behind some rubble as Dr. Light floats on the far end of the room near some dinosaur bones that have been shattered into rubble. He is constantly firing lasers at their positions, rendering them basically unable to fight back.

Cyborg's arm starts blinking.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
The Tower! Intruder alert!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) BEAST BOY  
Not another guy washed up on shore, is it?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
We have to find out.  
(pulls out communicator)  
Raven, this is Robin. Do you read me?

INTERIOR - TITAN'S TOWER MEDICAL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Robin's voice comes out of the communicator lying on the floor.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Raven! Do you read me!?

INTERIOR - THE MUSEUM - CONTINUOUS

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
I can't raise Raven. We have to get back there. Cyborg! Beast Boy!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
Right!

Cyborg grabs Beast Boy and hurles him at the door to the outside. Beast Boy transforms in midair into first a swordfish to be more aerodynamic, and then as he approaches the door he transforms into a hippo. But just as he is about to smash through the doors, a yellow force field appears in front of them. Beast Boy the hippo smacks into the force field and transforms back to human mode. He sits up and rubs his head.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) DR. LIGHT  
Ah, ah, ah! None of you are going anywhere... ever again!

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - TITAN'S TOWER REC ROOM - CONTINUOUS

The door slides open and Raven and Chris run in, breathing hard, absolutely terrified out of their minds. Raven, dragging Chris, limps over to a console and pushes buttons on it.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Robin! Robin, where are you!?

INTERIOR - THE MUEUM - CONTINUOUS

Robin throws an explosive disc at Dr. Light, who easily deflects it with a yellow force blast. Raven's voice comes from the communicator in Robin's hand.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(v.o.)  
Robin! Robin, where are you!?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
(to communicator)  
Raven! What's going on back there?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(v.o.)  
Robin! Please! I need help! We can't--

There is the sound of an explosion and then the communicator goes dead.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
(to communicator)  
Raven! RAVEN!

INTERIOR - TITANS TOWER REC ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Chris and Raven are prone on the floor amidst electronic debris. The robot has its entire arm up to its elbow embedded in the console that Raven had been using, which is now bellowing smoke and fire. The robot pulls its arm out of the console and turns to the two on the floor. It brings its arm back as if to punch them.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
NO!

She throws her hands up in front of her face, and reflexively a bubble of dark energy forms around her and Chris. The robot swings at it.

EXTERIOR - TITANS TOWER - CONTINUOUS

The evening sky has clouded over. In conjunction with a lightning bolt, the rec room window shatters and the bubble of dark energy comes flying out. It falls the entire distance down to the island below.

EXTERIOR - TOWER ISLAND - CONTINUOUS

The dark bubble lies among some rocks. Inside, Raven is looking over Chris, who is holding his slinged arm.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Chris! Are you all right!?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
My arm--

Suddenly the robot leaps down next to the bubble and picks it up in its arms. Raven and Chris scream in surprise and terror.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBOT  
Stupid girl! You think you can protect him? You have no idea who he is, what he can do! His powers will eventually destroy you! Luckily for you, I'll kill you quickly so you won't have to suffer.

The robot begins to squeeze the bubble of dark energy as lightning flashes through the clouds. Its mechanical joints creak at the strain, but the bubble slowly begins to contract. Raven and Chris cling to each other and look about them with absolute panic as the bubble threatens to crush them both.

Suddenly Cyborg's sonic blast pierces the night sky and smashes into the robot's head. It stumbles backwards and drops the bubble, which instantly disappears. Raven and Chris go tumbling like rag dolls down a slope towards the water.

The robot looks up.

ROBOT'S POV:

Beast Boy as a pteranadon is carrying Cyborg. Starfire is flying, carrying Robin. Aqualad is body surfing a wave towards them. Lightning crackles behind them.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
Boo-yah!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Nice shot. Now let's take this tin can down. Titans, go!

Starfire throws Robin at the robot. Robin extends his foot and kicks the robot in the chest. The robot stumbles backwards some more as robin rebounds up and over its head, just in time for Starfire's starbolts to impact all over the robot's surface.

EXTERIOR - DOWN THE SLOPE OF THE ISLAND - CONTINUOUS

Raven and Chris lay prone, just a few feet from the shoreline. It begins to rain. Raven raises her head up.

RAVEN'S POV:

The Titans are fighting the robot up at the top of the slope. The camera pans a little to the side and we see Chris's prone body. He is not moving.

BACK TO SCENE

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Chris!

Raven crawls over to him and gently puts a hand on his cheek. His eyes flutter open.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
You're okay?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(smiles weakly)  
I promised I wouldn't leave you, right?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(relieved)  
Better believe it.

EXTERIOR - UP THE SLOP OF THE ISLAND - CONTINUOUS

The Titans have the robot pretty much worn down. One of its arms hangs loosely, attached by only a cable or two. They surround it in a semicircle.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Let 'im have it!

Simultaneously Robin throws a handful of explosive discs at it, Cyborg fires his sonic blaster at it, Starfire fires her eyebeams at it, and Aqualad shoots a jet of water from the ocean at it.

EXTERIOR - THE ISLAND, FROM QUITE A DISTANCE - CONTINUOUS

An explosion appears next to Titans Tower.

EXTERIOR - THE ISLAND, DOWN THE SLOPE - CONTINUOUS

Raven covers Chris as robot debris rains down around them. Robin steps into view.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Raven! Are you okay?

Raven looks up at Robin, smiles weakly, and then both she and Chris promptly pass out from fatigue.

DISSOLVE TO:

INTERIOR - RAVEN'S MIND

Raven is alone in the blackness, but the blackness quickly fills with horrifying images of the red creature attacking her.

JUMP CUT TO:

INTERIOR - TITANS TOWER MEDICAL ROOM - A SHORT WHILE LATER

Raven sits up in bed with a scream. It was a nightmare. She is sweating buckets and she holds her hand to her heart, which is racing. She looks around and realizes where she is. Chris is in a bed next to hers.

Robin sits next to her bed. He smiles.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Welcome back.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(holds her head)  
What... where were you all?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
We had a run-in with Dr. Light. We sent him back to jail, though, and just in time it would seem. Was that robot...?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(nods)  
That's what attacked Chris. Chris! Is he--

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
He'll be fine. Just some bumps and bruises, but he's mostly exhausted. You both are.

Raven looks over at Chris and breathes a sigh of relief. The door bursts open and Cyborg and Aqualad burst in.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
(holds up a sheet of paper)  
Got it! The parts that made up that robot were all ordered at the same time, and all delivered to the same address.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Where?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
A warehouse on the docks.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
(looks at sheet of paper)  
She's right. That's kinda scary.

Raven throws back the covers and stands up. Her eyes are full of blind fury.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
What are we waiting for!? Let's go down there and make whoever built that robot _pay_.

Dark energy begins to crackle around her, and waves begin to lash around the room, knocking over equipment and generally causing havoc.

Cyborg leaps out of the way of a lash of dark energy.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
Whoa! Chill, Raven!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Raven! Knock it off!

Raven looks at Robin and backs down some. The dark energy dissipates. She holds herself steady against the wall to keep from collapsing.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
(cont.)  
You're in no condition, physically or mentally, to help us on this one.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(points at Chris)  
But he--

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
HE needs you here. He's still your patient.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) AQUALAD  
Don't worry, Raven, I'll keep these guys in line.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(seething with fury)  
That's not what I'm worried about.

Robin takes Raven by the shoulders and gently eases her back into the bed.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Don't worry. Whoever made that robot is going to pay. I'll make sure of that. Let's go, Titans.

Raven is back asleep before they're even out of the room.

INTERIOR - THE WAREHOUSE BY THE DOCKS - A SHORT WHILE LATER

The side door (which has been crudely repaired from when the robot threw Chris through it) bursts open and the Titans flood into the building, weapons/beams/claws at the ready. They look around.

WIDER SHOT

The building is empty.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
There's nobody home, man.

He walks over to a spot on the floor where there are claw marks in the solid concrete floor.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
(cont)  
But this is definitely the right place.

Robin notices that there are stairs along one wall that lead up to a small office.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
The office. Move!

The Titans bound/fly up the stairs and burst through the door into

INTERIOR - THE WAREHOUSE OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Once again with weapons at the ready. But they glance around and slowly stand up, awestruck by what they see.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) BEAST BOY  
Dude... that is just wrong.

The walls of the office are entirely covered with photographs, drawings, and other likenesses of none other than Chris. A workbench along one wall is covered with robot schematics. Along the other wall is a disheveled bed, on which sits a disheveled young woman. She is sobbing into a teddy bear that has a photo of Chris's face taped over its real face.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Um... hello?

The young woman raises her face. Tears have streaked her makeup way far from being anything close to attractive.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) WOMAN  
It failed! That stupid piece of junk failed!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) STARFIRE  
(quietly, to Beast Boy)  
Villains do not usually cry until _after_ we fight them, yes?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) BEAST BOY  
Yeah, I'm a little weirded out here.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
(to woman)  
Why did you build that robot? Why did you want to hurt Chris?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) WOMAN  
Revenge! Why else! I sat behind Chris in 4th period for eight months, and he never asked me out! I loved him so much, and he never said more than four words to me!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
Um... did you _tell_ him how you felt?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) WOMAN  
(furious)  
I didn't have to! He could feel the way I felt! I know he could! We're soul mates, and soul mates don't have to tell each other how they feel--they just _know!  
_(sobbing again)  
But he... he wouldn't acknowledge what we had together. He'd just smile at me and say, "Hi," like he didn't even know that we were destined to spend the rest of forever together! He was so _cruel!_

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) STARFIRE  
(to Aqualad)  
I am confused. I did not know that human's could read each other's feelings. Do they all have a form of mental telepathy like you with fish?

Aqualad opens his mouth to say something, but Robin cuts him off.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
They don't have mental telepathy, Star. But sometimes they do have mental problems.

The Titans all look on as the woman continues to sob into the teddy bear.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) WOMAN  
Chris, Chris, I'm sorry, but I had no choice! I had to build a robot to kill you...

FADE TO BLACK.

ACT IV:

STILL ON BLACK

After a few moments, Raven appears, alone in the blackness, but the blackness again quickly fills with horrifying images of the red creature/robot attacking her.

JUMP CUT TO:

INTERIOR - TITANS TOWER MEDICAL ROOM - THE NEXT MORNING

Raven sits up in bed with a scream. It was a nightmare again.

She looks next to her. The bed where Chris was last night is now empty.

The sound of laughing and splashing drifts up through the still-broken window. Raven gets out of bed and walks over to the window and looks down.

EXTERIOR - TITANS TOWER ISLAND, THE BEACH - CONTINUOUS

Beast Boy and Aqualad splash merrily in the ocean with Starfire, Beast Boy turning into various sea creatures. Robin and Chris sit on a rock on the shore, dangling their feet in the water. They're both wearing swimming trunks and nothing else, except that Chris's right arm is in a snug sling. Cyborg comes running up to them.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
Look at you two and your cute li'l swimmin' shorts. The great Cyborg needs not such silly devices!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) AQUALAD  
Isn't that because, technically, you always walk around naked?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) BEAST BOY  
Yeah, that's kinda creepy when you think about it.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
I'll show you creepy! Yaargh!

He leaps at Beast Boy, who shrieks and turns into a flying fish, jumping out of the way as Cyborg makes an enormous splash into the ocean. Starfire giggles with delight.

Beast boy pops back into human form.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) BEAST BOY  
That's not creepy. This is creepy!

Beast Boy reaches behind his back and pulls out the teddy bear with Chris's face. Cyborg shrieks in horror.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
I can't believe you kept that thing! Keep it away!

Beast Boy chases Cyborg around the shallow water as Aqualad and Starfire laugh.

On the rock, Robin and Chris hold up their arms to shield themselves from the splashing, basically to no avail as they both get drenched. They laugh.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
(to Chris)  
So that robot really said that you had some sort of power?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
Yeah. But I swear, I'm just a regular guy. I don't have any powers, not that I know of. None that would "eventually destroy" anybody.

Chris is suddenly drenched in another huge splash.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(coughs)  
Ack! And I know for sure that I don't have the power to breathe underwater!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
But you did have power... in a way. Just look at the way that poor girl was obsessed with you. She gave you all that power over her. And it eventually did destroy her.

Suddenly the screen flashes with images of the red creature/robot delivering all sorts of punishment to Chris.

BACK TO SCENE

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(shudders)  
That's power that I never asked for.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Are you still getting flashes?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(nods)  
It isn't getting any better. I don't know if it ever will. I didn't know it was possible to live through so much terror.

EXTERIOR - TITAN'S TOWER FRONT DOOR - CONTINUOUS

The door opens and Raven comes out. She stretches some in the warm sun and takes her cloak off, draping it over one arm. She notices that the midriff of her costume is still torn all to shreds, but shrugs it off. She smiles and looks out at the sea, watching the other Titan's play. She looks for a particularly long time at Chris and Robin, who are laughing and kicking water at the others.

The screen suddenly flashes with images of the robot/creature punishing Raven.

BACK TO SCENE

Raven, shocked, stumbles. She shakes her head to clear it and starts down the trail to the water. As she nears the others their voices drift up towards her.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
(v.o.)  
So now that she's in custody, what are your plans?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(v.o.)  
I don't know. My parents are probably worried sick about me, and all my friends. I just need to go home and try to forget that _any_ of this ever happened.

The words are like a knife to Raven's heart. She clutches at her chest with her hand. Her cloak slips from her arm and falls to the ground. Tears well up in her eyes.

EXTERIOR - THE BEACH - CONTINUOUS

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(cont.)  
The whole past couple of days have just been a big nightmare that I need to wake up from.

Robin nods in understanding. Behind them, but unseen by them, we see Raven turn and run in tears back into the tower.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
But Raven absorbed some of my fear. I hope she can forget it as well.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
Raven kinda specializes in controlling her emotions. She'll be fine in a few days.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
Raven. There _is_ one thing about these last couple days that I definitely _never_ want to forget.

Behind them the tower door slams shut loudly. Robin and Chris both turn and look at it. Chris notices something on the trail and runs up to it. It's Raven's cloak. He bends and carefully picks it up, then looks up at Titan's Tower.

INTERIOR - RAVEN'S BEDROOM - SHORTLY THEREAFTER

The door slides open and Raven rushes in, and leans against the door as it slides shut behind her. She covers her face with a hand as tears begin to flow from her eyes.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(angrily, to herself)  
Get a grip! What are you doing, crying like this!? Do you think you're in love with him or something? Did you think that he might possibly be in love with you!? You can't let your emotions get out of hand!

She works on steadying her breathing. It doesn't work very well. There is a soft knock on the door behind her.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(v.o.)  
Raven? Can I come in?

Raven doesn't answer. She looks around her in near panic for a moment, before anger clouds her face.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(whispering to herself)  
Get a hold of yourself!  
(louder, to the door)  
What do you want?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(v.o.)  
I... you dropped your cloak outside. I just...

EXTERIOR - THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE RAVEN'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(cont.)  
I was bringing it back to you.

After a pause the door slides open slightly. Raven's face appears in the crack.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Thanks.

She reaches out and snatches the cloak from Chris's hands. The door starts to slide shut again, but Chris jams his foot in the crack.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
Wait!

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
What is it now?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(nervously)  
I... I was going to... I mean I didn't want to...

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
You didn't want to leave without saying goodbye? Goodbye. There.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
No, that's not what... can I come in? Your door is kinda crushing my foot.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Oh!

The door opens wide and Chris stumbles into

INTERIOR - RAVEN'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Chris takes a few limping steps then stoops down and rubs his foot as Raven wraps her cloak around her and pulls the hood down over her head.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
Yeouch! Listen, Raven, there was something I wanted to say to you. I wanted to say thank you for everything you did for me.  
(stands, faces her)  
But somehow that doesn't say nearly enough.  
(steps towards Raven)  
These last couple of days have been the most terrifying time of my life. What I went through... nobody should have to go through that.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(bitterly)  
Well, it's over now, so you can leave and just forget all about it. Forget everything.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
I don't know if I can. I see that thing when I close my eyes...  
(shakes head)  
All I know is that when that thing was after us, we were _both_ so scared that we couldn't think straight. But even then, when it came down to it, you didn't leave me.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(blushes, looks down)  
I promised I wouldn't leave you.

Chris reaches out and raises her chin. Her hood slips back down to her shoulders. He looks into her eyes, and puts his hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear that flows from her eye.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
And _I_ promise. I won't leave you.

He brings his face down close to hers and slowly, gently, kisses her on the lips. She is not sure how to react at first, but then closes her eyes and kisses back. They enfold their arms about each other and the kiss becomes more passionate, then more, and more, until it borders on wild abandon.

Suddenly a wave of dark energy lashes out from Raven and knocks over a lamp and tears up a hanging tapestry. Shocked, Raven breaks away from Chris and pushes him backwards.

We see quick flashbacks from earlier in the episode:

PROLOGUE: When she was meditating and was startled by the alarm, and she knocked over the candles, catching a tapestry on fire.

ACT II: When the robot burst through the window and startled her, and she fell and knocked over that medical monitoring thing onto her leg.

ACT III: When she is raring to go to the warehouse for revenge, and the dark energy lashes out at Cyborg.

BACK TO SCENE

Raven covers her mouth with her hand and backs away from Chris.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
Raven? What--?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
I... I can't.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
I don't understand. I thought...

Raven bursts into tears and throws herself into Chris's arms.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I wish... I wish I could...

She reaches up and places a hand on his cheek. His face freezes and his eyes glaze over.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
I can't be with you. It's too dangerous for both of us. But I can at least do this for you.

Dark energy flows from her hand into his head as dark energy raven's wings envelop them both. The wings rapidly tighten around their embracing bodies, obscuring them entirely. Then like clouds they dissipate, leaving only an empty room in their wake.

CUT TO:

EXTERIOR - THE ALLEY BEHIND CHRIS'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

This is definitely the alley behind Chris's house, as seen in his memories but without the distortion. The swirling dark energy raven wings appear, and when they dissipate they leave Raven and Chris standing there together. His eyes are closed--he is asleep. She gently lowers him to a sitting position against the wall of his house and kneels next to him. She places an object in his hand and curls his fingers around it. She leans forward and gently kisses his lips.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
Forgive me.

Chris's eyes flutter open, but all that is left is a rapidly dissipating cloud of dark energy and the sound of a raven's anguished cry. He doesn't even notice. He looks around him, confused.

The backdoor of the house opens and Chris's Mom steps out.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS'S MOM  
Damned birds! I...  
(notices Chris on the ground)  
Chris! My boy! Oh, my baby boy!

She scoops him up as if he weighed absolutely nothing and squeezes him hard as tears stream down her cheeks.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS'S MOM  
Oh, my baby! We were so worried! What happened to you? Where have you been for the past three days?

Chris holds his crying mother an arms length away from him and a look of complete confusion comes over his face.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS  
(astonished)  
Three days? I... I can't remember. I can't remember anything about them at all. Three days?

Chris's Mom notices that he has an arm in a sling and scars across his chest, and has generally been beat up.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CHRIS'S MOM  
Oh, my baby! Come inside, come inside, and let me take care of you. It doesn't matter what happened to you; you're home now.

As she is leading him inside, he looks down at his hand.

CLOSEUP OF HIS HAND

As he unclenches his fingers we can see that he is holding a small figurine of a Raven with its wings outstretched.

BACK TO SCENE

Chris looks up to the sky as his mom ushers him inside the house.

DISSOLVE TO:

INTERIOR - TITAN'S TOWER ENTRY ROOM - SHORTLY THEREAFTER

The Titans are all gathered, toweling off from their dip in the ocean (except for Aqualad, who likes being wet). Beast Boy is chasing after Cyborg with the Chris teddy bear.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
I told you to keep that thing away from me!

Starfire reaches out and plucks it out of Beast Boy's hands.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) STARFIRE  
Yes, it is a very poor likeness of the intruder Christopher Grant Harris. He was not at all like a bear with a two-dimensional face taped to its head.

She places it on a chair beside her and giggles at it.

The front doors open and Raven slowly walks in.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
(to Raven)  
Speaking of Chris, where is he?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) RAVEN  
(dully)  
I took him home.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) AQUALAD  
(stretches)  
I'd better get home as well. Who knows what kind of damage Mas and Menos have done in my absence?

They all (except Raven) take turns shaking his hand.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ROBIN  
You're welcome any time.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) CYBORG  
Thanks for the help with Dr. Light.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) AQUALAD  
My pleasure. See ya, B.B., Star, Raven... Raven?

They all look around Raven is nowhere to be seen.

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) AQUALAD  
Does she do this a lot?

) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) BEAST BOY  
(sighs)  
Constantly.

CUT TO:

INTERIOR - RAVEN'S ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

The door slides open and Raven enters. As she crosses the room to her bed she reaches into her cloak and pulls out the Chris teddy bear. She climbs onto the bed and cradles it in her arms as she quietly weeps.

The camera trucks slowly away from her as we

FADE OUT

THE END


End file.
